Snow White
by Kiki Day
Summary: Zero's adventures as Snow White and the strange seven dwarfs.
1. Chapter 1

Hello thanks for taking the time of you busy day to read this. **Sweat drop**. Unless you're just a lazy person but never mind thanks for reading. Enjoy.

Also this takes the theme of Snow White.

Zero P.O.V

Zero sat on the steps of the palace taking a short break from cleaning them. His stepmother had once again ordered him to do the near impossible. He sighed and shook his head he would deal with it later for now he needed to finish cleaning the steps then bring the water in for diner. As he finished the last step he stood up stretching from his now sore back but continued to look down admiring his work. 'Ah, I hope this is good enough,' he thought with a small smile as he lifted the rag and near empty bucket and proceeded into the castle making sure to take the back entrance. His stepmother told him to do so, so it wouldn't look weird that the prince was cleaning the steps.

As he made his way into the kitchen he smelled a sweet aroma coming from the kitchen and he slowly headed towards it to grab a new bucket for water. "Hey, Mary. Is Shizuka here?" Zero asked with a glint of hope in his eyes. Mary shook her small head and handed him a bun meant for the banquet later. "Just don't tell," she said with a kind look in her eyes. Zero gave his biggest smile "Thanks, I owe you one," he said and grabbed the fresh bucket heading outside chewing on the bun quickly afraid someone would see him and tell Shizuka.

When he got out to the well, which he had been convinced was a wishing well as a child, he stuck the bucket on the hook and sent it down into the depths of the well. Meanwhile he had noticed a small bird on the other side of the well still holding a small portion of the bun he walked towards it with a small smile and crumbled the bread up and carefully set the crumbs by the bird, which was looking thinner then from across the well, meanwhile a prince had made his way into the garden as well and was heading towards Zero.

Zero completely unaware of the other person had started to lift the bucket out of the well with a small sigh. As the bucket was out of the well and Zero was walking back to the palace he let out a small yelp when he bumped into someone pouring the contents of the bucket all over the other person. Zero kept his head lowered his hair covering his eyes. "I'm sorry Shizuka. I'll go get a towel and pick out a new outfit then clean th-" Zero was interrupted by two fingers on his mouth.

"I'm sorry but your mistaken. I am not Shizuka and by the sounds of it I hope I never am," he said with a small smile. "I am Kaname, prince of the Night Kingdom," Kaname said with a large but false smile. Zero could see right through it. "What's with the smile? I've never seen anyone with such a sad one?" he asked edging his face closer and closer to Kaname's face. Before he knew what was happening Kaname had kissed him on the lips leaving Zero to turn away blushing madly. "What the hell was that for?" he shouted and questioned. "You didn't want me to?" Kaname asked bluntly. "No!" Zero shouted.

Shizuka sat on her throne staring at the two boys and she scowled. "How dare Zero steal Kaname from me. But it will be fine if I'm the fairest maiden in the land right Mirror?" Shizuka said with a large smile. There was a long pause. "Shizuka… you are not the fairest anymore. Zero is… I'm sorry," Mirror replied timidly. Shizuka scowled and stood up taking look graceful steps to the balcony. "Zero!" she shouted. "You and the huntsmen will go into the woods and bring back a deer for tonight got it," When Zero nodded she herself nodded approvingly. "Good," and she turned and walked away into a different corridor into the old part of the castle. When she got to the destination she banged on the old wooden door waiting for the lazy huntsman to get up. When he opened the door he gave a sleepy look. "You are to go into the woods and kill Zero," Shizuka ordered and the huntsman soon nodded and stepped out grabbing his knife and sticking it into his boot and quickly headed towards where Zero was talking to Kaname.

When he got there he gave a lazy nod to Zero and Kaname gave a helpless look at Zero. "Really it's not if we'll be separated forever," Zero said with a sigh and patted Kaname on the head and he turned and dashed after the Huntsman with a small frown almost regretting going with the huntsman. Something felt strange but he couldn't exactly place what.

Authors note. Twist at the end of the story. I suggest you keep reading. :3.

The story will get longer to. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

**i need- **Thanks so much for the review you were the first. Even though I was short every little bit helps right. Hope you enjoy the next chapter like you enjoyed the first one. (At least I hope you did. **Sweat drop**)

**Zero's P.O.V **

As the huntsman continued to lead him deeper and deeper into the woods Zero's uneasiness only grew. But Zero couldn't help but let out a small whimper when they passed a rather large buck grazing nearby. Zero felt himself reach down to where his handgun Bloody Rose was hidden. "Where are we going Huntsman,: Zero found himself unable to hold back any longer. When the hunter turned back with a large grin with fangs poking out of it's mouth Zero scowled. "Vampires," he muttered and jumped out of the way pulling Bloody Rose out and dashing even deeper into the woods not really paying attention to where he was going. And he smashed headfirst into a cottage. "Ugh," Zero moaned and looked around, he couldn't spot the vampire but he wasn't waiting for it to kill him. He gave a small sigh and dashed inside the cottage looking around. "Just my luck, abandoned," Zero said to himself sarcastically.

Zero slowly looked around the cottage with a sigh. He quickly realized this place was a mess. He sniffed the air and coughed. "Ugh. That smell will kill me," Zero said rolling his eyes and looking around the area he was standing. He quickly decided he would clean this place. It would drive him Crazy to live in a messy house. He wondered where to start and decided to begin with the dishes as he began to fill the sink with water and added soap grabbing a rag, which looked like a dirty sock but wasn't. He scrubbed the dishes and dried them quickly then stuck them in the undusted dirty cabinets. Then started sweeping when that task was finished he started dusting and so on. Soon the house was spotless and Zero quickly grew tired and he made his way up the stairs but decided it would be to weird if he slept in someone else's bed and stopped and went back down to the bottom of the stairs and sat down resting his head comfortably on the third step and he instantly fell asleep despite the fact that there was a pot cooking with rice inside.

**Kaname's P.O.V**

Kaname gave a long sigh wishing Prince Zero were still here. He looked up hearing footsteps but he knew they were not Zero's they were more high pitched from the heels and Kaname's expression turned dark but remained silent. He looked over at the hand on his shoulder, ignoring the feeling to shrug it off, he looked up at the lady standing there. "Shizuka?" he asked with a fake smile he put on his face when other nobles were around. When the lady nodded he bowed taking her hand and kissed it with a scowl but was luckily hidden. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Shizuka of the Day Kingdom," although it was not a pleasure at all. "As to you Kaname of the Night Kingdom. I do hope you enjoy your stay here. And if there are any problems please come talk to me," Shizuka said well attempting to flirt at the same time but failing miserably. 'You're the problem,' Kaname thought tempted to say it out loud but didn't dare. "Oh, I have a question when will the Huntsman and Zero be coming back?" Kaname asked with a slight frown. When Shizuka scowled when she heard Zero's name he knew something wasn't quite right. "Eh never mind it isn't important anyway. Um, where is my room?" he asked wanting to get away from this women quicker and quicker every second. "Oh it's really close to mine. Just right down the hallway," she said with a wink. 'Please tell me it's a long, long hallway,' Kaname thought with a slight scowl on his face and he followed her.

Regretfully the room was only three doors down and he entered his room quickly without hesitation without saying another word to Shizuka. He looked out the window towards the woods but saw no one walking out and he gave a long sigh and sat down on his bed glancing around. It was a boring room he thought and looked around once more and opened a box setting up a chess board and stared at the pieces. He blushed suddenly a very dark red. He thought of him and Zero on the red side and Shizuka on the white side. But he was a king and Zero was a queen meaning they were married and with that thought he blushed even deeper. He looked back towards the window and saw a single figure walking out of the forest with a deer on it's back. "There's the Huntsman but where is Zero?" he couldn't but help stare out the window waiting for Zero even after it turned dark and the feast started but no Zero. Kaname gave a long pause and turned around thinking that he had somehow missed Zero's return and he would be at the feast and his mind continued thinking if why he missed Zero's return.

**Zero's P.O.V.**

Zero woke to her seven pairs of feet around him. He quickly grabbed his gun looking around wildly. There were some vampires and some humans after a few minutes though a sweat drop appeared. "Why ate you guys so short?" he asked awkwardly looking away slightly. A small girl approached. "We are the seven dwarves. Try to guess are names, please?" the girl asked. She had brown hair and huge brown eyes (Yuuki.) "Lets see ether you or the older looking one with glasses (Chairman Cross) are dopey and if it isn't ether of you it's blondie (Aido) over there, Other then that I really don't care." Zero huffed. "I'm not happy," the second girl dwarf (Ruka) said. "Who are you grumpy?" Zero meant that as a joke but didn't expect to actually be right. "Look, I know we didn't actually come to good terms but do you mind if I stay here I'll do the cooking and the cleaning and you can keep your beds to," the dwarfs looked at each other a shrugged. The first girl dwarf stepped up. "All right you can stay but tell us who are you?" the girl spoke. "Oh, I'm Zero. Prince of the Day Kingdom," Zero said with a strait bored face. They were interrupted by a loud crash in the kitchen. "Oh that's right," and he quickly dashed into it. Zero came back holding eight plates of rice with beef soup pored on top of it. He handed each one of them their food and watched them smiling when he saw their happy faces. He always got happy when people enjoyed his food. He tried some himself and it was pretty good for the first time attempting to make this dish. He just had hoped he didn't put too much salt in it. When they were all finished he collected all of the dishes washed them and dried them putting them in the cabinet at a lightning fast speed. Then taking the pudding out and handing that out. Everyone seemed happier about the pudding even the grumpy one seemed pleased. He caught a few of them yawning and he looked out the window. "All right, bed time for all of you. Get up stairs and sleep," he ordered giving a yawn himself. The dwarfs nodded and climbed up the stairs quickly but the small girl dwarfs stayed behind. "I'll stay down here to keep you company. I don't mind so please don't tell me not to. I'm doing this of my own free will," she said cuddling up on the second step, and Zero nodded laying on the steps, using his arm to keep the small dwarf warm enough through the night, and he quickly fell asleep.

**Kaname's P.O.V.**

Kaname looked all over for any sign of Zero but couldn't find him and it was also time to be seated he sat down and just his luck Shizuka sat down next to him. Kaname said nothing the whole night a hardly ate anything but he slightly flinched when Shizuka caressed his arm up and down over and over. "Is something wrong? You seem a little out of it right now," Shizuka whispered into his ear. Kaname nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Do you mind if I go to my room? I'm not feeling well." Shizuka nodded and slightly waved him off with a slight scowl. 'He's thinking of the cursed boy Zero,' Shizuka thought with a sneer and looked around taking a grape and popping it into her mouth. 'Kaname will be mine,' Shizuka thought with a long grin.

Kaname stepped into the hallway quickly walking down the long corridors but was stopped by a cook. "Um, I'm sorry to interrupt but I saw you hanging around Zero earlier and I was wondering if you new where he was," she said with a long pause. Kaname shook his head. "No, I'm wondering the same thing. But I will let you know if I see him," he said with a reassuring smile although it was false like the one he had given Zero. "What's with the false smile?" the cook asked and Kaname just pushed it away with a small smile. "I need to go. But I'll let you know if I hear anything," and he stepped into his room.

Kaname let out a small sad sigh and sat on the bed putting his knees up to his head and resting his chin on his knees. "I'm sorry Zero I can't help you," Kaname said soon falling asleep on his side a small tear had escaped though and was making its way down.

**Mary's P.O.V.**

Mary knew something was wrong with the boy but she couldn't tell what and she scowled with worry. "I hope you're all right. You would never miss your cooking lessons thought so something is not adding up," she thought out loud and looked out the window glancing at the full moon. It was truly a beautiful sight to see/ 'If only Zero could see it. But maybe he could,' Mary thought and slowly fell asleep.

Authors note.

Kaname is completely OC isn't he. Oh well.

Until next time my friends.


End file.
